1. Field of Invention
Within current patent classification this invention pertains to the field of amusement devices. In the same time, this device may be useful in the field of personal research and also science-based research into communication with universal consciousness (Universal Mind).
2. Background Art
Throughout known history and on all continents, people have been curious, interested and desiring to obtain information from sources that cannot be seen or touched. For that people have been using many different devices. For example dowsing pendulums, dowsing (divining) rods, divining twigs, Lecher antennas, planchettes and Ouija boards. In all of the examples the user observes movements of the devices or their parts and interprets the movements with certain meaning.
Each of these devices has essential drawbacks, here are some of them: lack of precision and certainty of movements (pendulums), narrow area of application (dowsing), requires more than one person to use (planchettes, Ouija).